


Gunpoint

by stalkerhinata



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: All problems can be solved with armed conflict, Bad Spanish, Cougar has issues, Cougar's Hat, Getting Together, Jensen gets it, M/M, gunplay? (but not really), sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkerhinata/pseuds/stalkerhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Cougar always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpoint

Cougar stalked silently through the halls, gun at the ready. His prey was in the back bedroom, oblivious to the sniper's arrival. He flattened himself against the wall and peeked around the corner, taking notes on his target's surroundings; ten paces away, back to the door. He could cover the distance in about 7.4 seconds. He crept up behind the man, using every ounce of stealth he possessed, and pressed the barrel of the gun against the base of his skull. The reaction was instantaneous: a wild elbow shot out at his face at the same time that a well placed kick hit the side of his knee, which was stupid. A less trained man would have squeezed the trigger, and that would have ruined his plans. Luckily, Cougar had expected the thrashing. As he went down, he wrapped his leg around the taller man's and they hit the floor together. Cougar used the chance to trap the flailing hands beneath his knee in the center of the man's back, gun still firmly against his head, pressing his face into the carpet.

Cougar smirked, admiring his handiwork. His prey was efficiently restrained, though still thrashing violently, trying to buck off his unknown assailant. Only the sniper's extremely sharp hearing allowed him to pick up the string of curses being absorbed by the rug. He pressed the barrel harder and the muffled dialogue ended in what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. He'd save that one for later. Cougar's smirk became a full on grin as the scent of fear permeated the room. He knew he should feel guilty, but there would be time for that later, after he got his answers. The man's head suddenly pushed up against the gun – another stupid move – and twisted to free his mouth.

"Motherfucking – fuck! What the fuck do you want?"

"Respuestas"

The man's body froze, and Cougar's smile widened.

"What?"

"Salir conmigo."

"I don't-"

"Te amo."

The last sentence was punctuated with the sharp click of the gun being cocked, as if asking for an argument. Of course, one was provided though not the one Cougar had expected.

"Uhm..Cougs? You know I have no idea what you said, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be pointing a gun at me, so I'm gonna assume that it's something important. Is the hat missing? 'Cause if it is , I don't have it."

Jensen began trying to twist again. With his anonymity already lost, Cougar let the hacker up just enough to turn onto his back before promptly straddling him, the gun now pressed against the younger man's mouth.

"No. There it is, right where it belongs. Oh. Hello Beretta. Fancy meeting you here. Uhm…Cougs? You gonna let me up?"

Cougar took a moment to answer, briefly distracted by the lips moving around the barrel of his gun.

"No."

"Oh. Well then. You could tell me what you want again? Maybe in English this time?"

There was that distraction again. The sniper took another moment to allow his brain to catch up with his ears.

"What I want…"

He let himself drift off, watching the fog that danced across his Beretta every time the hacker exhaled. He was lost in that fog when he removed the warmed metal from Jensen's lips and replaced it with his own.

"Oh.  _Oh."_

Jensen seemed truly enlightened when he pulled back.

"Okay then. Yes. Now can I get up?"

Cougar smirked again, sliding off of the other man and helping him to his feet in one fluid motion.

"So, did you get your respuestas?"

"Si."

"Good. Just so you know, you can ask me anything. At any time. Completely unarmed."

Cougar chuckled a little at that and holstered his weapon, holding his empty hands out in an 'I'm completely harmless' gesture that Jensen snorted at.

"Don't get me wrong, that was sort of sickly romantic, in a crazy 'If I can't have you, no one will' kinda way. I totally dig it."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspires by the song "Gunpoint" by I voted for Kodos


End file.
